


Gestures

by suhologist (avisdreams)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Modern Art, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisdreams/pseuds/suhologist
Summary: Prompt: #28Title: GesturesPairing: Baekhyun/JongdaeSummary:I don’t getthisat all,” and now Baekhyun has moved on from his own internal annoyance, to venting at an unsuspecting Chanyeol. "I don’t get modern art, it’s so pretentious! What is artistic about splotches of paint a three-year old can do?” he crosses his arms across his chest, "Even I could do that —”“But you didn’t,” comes a crooning voice from behind.





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the fest mods for hosting, for letting me join at the last minute, and being patient while i figured out why i was having difficulties posting!
> 
> to the prompter: i hope this is along the lines of what you were looking for, thank you for a cute prompt !

There’s a chill in the air Baekhyun wasn’t anticipating when he left his apartment to meet Chanyeol at the gallery downtown, his denim jacket doing little to keep in his own body heat. He checks his phone once he reaches the entrance, the soft glow of the outdoor lights illuminating the area creating a quiet atmosphere.

"Yo, Baekhyun," Baekhyun snaps his head around, Chanyeol bounding toward him. His cheeks tinged pink from the cold, his gangly limbs and loud voice disrupting the ambiance.

“Hey, who else is coming?" Baekhyun asked as they walked to the entrance, flashing their student ID's to receive the free admission Chanyeol had promised. 

“Just us. Minseok was going to come but he had to do some ‘TA work’,” he used actual finger quotes, “or whatever.” 

Baekhyun gives a soft hum in reply. Chanyeol asked him to come to his new boyfriends’ exhibit, alongside other student artists. He figured, why not? There was promised refreshments; free lemonade and over-processed store bought cookies, maybe a fruit salad. Really the only thing needed to get him to agree to go somewhere was food. And also because Baekhyun is a supportive best friend. 

It's opening night and the gallery is crowded, but not packed. Baekhyun isn’t sure what the standard for gallery openings is, but he thinks it’s a decent turn out. Baekhyun and Chanyeol meander through to see the different works displayed. Realistic portraitures, digital design, pottery and sculpture. Some of the works have the student artists near their own works, defending their pieces and explaining the concepts to professors and community members. Baekhyun recognizes a few students by face alone. 

It’s quite impressive, Baekhyun thinks as he admires the works, the time and skill some of the pieces require. 

“Thanks for coming,” Chanyeol sheepishly states, purposefully not looking Baekhyun in the eye. “I always feel weird when I go to these things.”

“Weird?”

“Over my head?” Chanyeol suggests.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smirks, “Maybe you could stop being such a good boyfriend and it wouldn’t be an issue.” He pinches Chanyeol’s cheek.

“No teasing!” His face is red, the verbal teasing and actual embarrassment causing Chanyeol to blush. “I already have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t need your fake support.”

“It’s not fake!” Baekhyun exclaims, gently elbowing Chanyeol in the process. “I may be teasing, but my support is anything but fake. It’s cute that you like going to these things.” 

“Well — uhm,” Chanyeol splutters, “okay. I’m not going to say thank you because you’re still teasing me but… thanks anyway.”

Baekhyun wraps an arm around Chanyeol restricting his arms to his sides. Baekhyun finds Chanyeol so cute when he’s whipped. “Not to switch subjects or anything,” Baekhyun looks around, just to be sure before he continues, “but I was promised light refreshments and snacks.”

“Oh my God, Baekhyun,” he shrugs himself out of Baekhyun’s hold, "It’s like, rule number one. No food or drink inside galleries.” Chanyeol has the nerve to act like this is common knowledge to Baekhyun, the STEM major. Before he has an opportunity to defend the fact he saved room in his stomach for processed sugars Chanyeol continues, “There’s something going on afterwards, across the street. A little after party thing the department is hosting.”

Satisfied, Baekhyun nods his head in acknowledgement and they continue to browse the gallery in comfortable silence. It’s not that he doesn’t mind hanging out and supporting his best friend and his attempts at wooing, but Baekhyun is more of a numbers guy, not an arts guy. Logic and formulas make more sense than abstract concepts and methods of application.

“Do you know anyone else who has stuff showcased?” he asks instead of unintentionally complaining about feeling more like the odd man out that Chanyeol expressed earlier. 

"Kyungsoo’s roommate.”

Baekhyun quickly replies, “Are they cute?” and Chanyeol’s response is a deep sigh. Baekhyun laughs at his own sense of humor and what Baekhyun assumes is Chanyeol’s own annoyance that he isn’t as funny. 

Baekhyun spots Kyungsoo on the other end of the gallery, standing in front of one of his indoor welding pieces. He grabs Chanyeol’s elbow and pulls him along. “Well, let’s go congratulate your boyfriend on the showcase.” Chanyeol mumbles something under his breath, an insult towards Baekhyun no doubt, but Baekhyun lets it slide. He strides to where Kyungsoo is animatedly talking to someone else, eyes expressive as ever, discussing what Baekhyun must assume is his own sculpture.

Chanyeol has mentioned it briefly, what kind of art Kyungsoo likes to create, but all of it sort of flies over the top of Baekhyun’s head. Something about kinetic movement and wind? Depth perception and lighting? Baekhyun doesn’t really get it but Kyungsoo’s work is pretty mesmerizing, the mathematical skill needed clearly evident, even if the purpose makes no sense.

They wait until their conversation is finished, Kyungsoo ending it with a gracious, “Thank you again for coming,” before turning his attention towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun. His smile is shy, and not the full one Baekhyun has seen before in photos Chanyeol has shared. Baekhyun thinks it’s cute that Kyungsoo is probably nervous.

“Hi, I’m glad you could make it,” Kyungsoo says, which makes Chanyeol smile like a big dope. It’s kind of cute though, the sincerity of Kyungsoo’s statement endearing even to Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol stands shifting his weight on his feet while his hands are grasped behind his back. Kyungsoo isn’t huge on public displays, which Baekhyun gets even if he knows all Chanyeol wants to do is give him a smooch on the cheek and a hug. What Kyungsoo does do is reach his hand out and locks his hand around Chanyeol's wrist and smiles, big ol’ heart shaped mouth and everything. Chanyeol’s lovesick expression makes Baekhyun want to coo and throw up simultaneously. 

Instead he decides he needs interrupts their heart eyes at each other for his own sake. “Ah, Kyungsoo! Congratulations on being displayed, you have a lot of cool pieces,” he compliments. It earns an smile from Kyungsoo, which really raises the brownie points as 'best friend of the boyfriend.'

“Thanks Baekhyun, I appreciate it,” He extends his hand out to shake and Baekhyun accepts. “And really, thank you for coming with Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun slides his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket, trying to evoke a level of _cool_ he thinks should be present in this environment. “It’s no problem! Everything here is interesting.”

“He only came because I promised there’d be free food — ow!” Baekhyun punched Chanyeol into his shoulder. The audacity. “That’s not true!” Baekhyun cries, but Kyungsoo is giggling so Baekhyun knows he’s not upset by the truth of bribery. 

They make their way throughout the rest of the gallery, leaving Kyungsoo to schmooze his way and explain his art to a bunch of department heads and people of the public who came for the event. Baekhyun and Chanyeol separate continually, looking at pieces individually that interest them, occasionally meeting at a piece before continuing to the next.

They come across a corner wall dedicated to a single students works. There are a few pieces of varying sizes, on rather large blocks of canvas, all of them looking nearly identical to Baekhyun. A smattering of dribbles on canvas.

It’s stupid. That’s the only way Baekhyun can describe it. Lacking in talent and skill. He knows that modern art is a thing, and Chanyeol says that Kyungsoo’s sculptures are considered modern art. But unlike the obvious skill in Kyungsoo’s kinetic sculptures, pieces that require measurements and science in order to function, this is just a mash of strokes and it’s dumb. Stupid and dumb are the only words Baekhyun can use to describe it.

“Okay,” he starts rattling off to Chanyeol, who is not expecting Baekhyun’s outburst, “listen… I don’t get _this,_ ” he gestures flippantly at the paintings, “At all,” and now Baekhyun has moved on from his own internal annoyance, to venting at an unsuspecting Chanyeol. "I don’t get modern art, it’s so pretentious! What is artistic about splotches of paint a three-year old can do?” he crosses his arms across his chest, "Even I could do that —”

“But you didn’t,” comes a crooning voice from behind. Baekhyun turns to find the source of the comment, and finds a person he would call cute if it weren’t for the mischievous curl of their lips. Chanyeol barks out a laugh, a single exasperated guffaw, and the defender-of-the-splatter continues, he smirk turning into a genuine smile. “Hey Chanyeol, thanks for coming.”

Wait, he knows Chanyeol?

“No problem,” he gestures to Baekhyun, “this is Baekhyun, my rude friend.” 

“Thanks for coming, Baekhyun. I’m Jongdae, the pretentious artist.” and Baekhyun looks between Chanyeol and Jongdae, mouth slightly agape. Eyes landing on the splattered canvas that is now behind him. Looks back to Jongdae in abject horror and understanding.

“You’re the artist,” Baekhyun states, obvious, not a question.

“Jongdae is Kyungsoo’s roommate.” Chanyeol responds, trying to hold in his own laughter and Baekhyun wants to smack him. But it makes sense. Of course it makes sense. Of course Baekhyun would make an absolute fool of himself, not only in front of Chanyeol who will never let him live this down, but in front of the cute artist himself who doesn’t even look mad. Of course Baekhyun is going to be completely mortified and embarrassed until the end of time. He can feel his face turning red and hopes that the weird gallery lighting can hide it.

“I’m sorry, I uh — I didn’t mean to… to be rude.” He looks to Jongdae apologetically, notices they’re close in height, that Jongdae has the prettiest cheekbones and the prettiest face in general. All of this increases Baekhyun’s embarrassment because even though he was teasing Chanyeol earlier he didn’t expect Kyungsoo’s roommate to be cute, let alone gorgeous.

Of course Baekhyun would make a complete idiot out of himself. “Forgiven,” Jongdae smiles, and he’s nice of _course_ he’s also nice. Baekhyun feels like such an idiot, “A lot of people don’t get it, sometimes myself included.”

Baekhyun furrows his brows at Jongdae’s admission but doesn’t say anything about how he feels it’s a contradictory statement in fear that it could be something else to be perceived as rude. 

“I have to go mingle, but you should go to the reception afterwards if it wasn’t on your radar.” Jongdae looks back and forth between Chanyeol and Baekhyun waiting for an answer.

“We’ll be there. I invited him,” Chanyeol thumbs at Baekhyun, “under the promise of snacks and drinks.”

Baekhyun’s mouth drops, the gall of Chanyeol calling him out like this when he’s already been dragged enough. Jongdae only grins, his eyes forming into crescents before he lets out a gruff laugh. 

“I’ll see you then. Thank you for coming to my showcase Chanyeol and Baekhyun,” and then he makes eye contact with Baekhyun and _winks_ at him, and before either of them can say anything Jongdae turns and maneuvers himself through the crowd before striking up conversation with someone in a suit and glasses who looks like the pretentious kind of person who would try and find meaning in Jongdae’s paintings that even Jongdae doesn’t know. 

At least he’s off schmoozing, looking ridiculously cute while doing so, when Baekhyun feels the heat envelope him wholly. He scurries away in the opposite direction of where Jongdae is. Towards the still life paintings, because still life never cause Baekhyun to be embarrassed.

“You’re blushing.” Chanyeol remarks, and Baekhyun elbows him in the side in retaliation before giving him the best glare he can. Chanyeol only laughs at him, which means he must not be as menacing as he hoped. 

“I can’t believe you let this happen,” Baekhyun mopes, angry pretenses melting away, “He’s not cute he’s _hot._ Chanyeol,” Baekhyun looks up at his so-called-friend, “how could you let me make an embarrassment of myself in front of Kyungsoo’s hot roommate?”

Chanyeol animatedly laughs and points at Baekhyun, clearly mocking his pain. 

“I can’t wait to tell Kyungsoo about this.”

“This isn’t funny!” Baekhyun whisper yells, balling his fists into his jacket pockets once again. “I’m mortified!”

~

At the restaurant Baekhyun is nursing a soda while trailing behind Chanyeol as makes heart eyes at Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun insulted Jongdae’s work without realizing he was right there. It was hysterical.” Kyungsoo grins and makes eye contact with Baekhyun.

“Did you say that anyone could do it and it’s not even art?” Baekhyun furrows his brows at the accusation, no matter the truth behind it.

“He did!” Chanyeol answers before Baekhyun can. He punches Chanyeol in the arm for throwing him under the bus yet again. Chanyeol makes an exaggerated show of being in pain and he’s dragged by Kyungsoo to get another drink. Baekhyun thinks he kind of deserves the hit for continually embarrassing him when he's the one who should be embarrassing Chanyeol in front of Kyungsoo. 

“It actually has a lot to do with artist intention and presence.” Jongdae has snuck up behind Baekhyun for the second time tonight, and he visibly jumps at being startled. Jongdae grins, wide and teasing with a glint in his eye. Baekhyun whines low in his throat, clutching his soda to his chest, deciding that he should just stop counting the amount of embarrassing things that have happened tonight because what’s the point.

Baekhyun also decides he’s not going to acknowledge being startled as he pouts his lips around the mouth of his soda and replies to Jongdae, “What does that even mean?”

“Ok so — it’s like,” Jongdae gestures wildly with his hands, taking it as an invitation to delve into an explanation of his work. Half of Baekhyun is scared he’s going to get punched in the nose, but the other half finds the enthusiasm of talking about something he’s passionate about oddly endearing. “In this type of art, in my art, you can see on the canvas that it's _my_ gestures, _my_ movements.” Jongdae whips his phone from his pocket, finger scans to unlock it, and goes into an album in his photo gallery. “What’s the difference between these two pieces,” Jongdae shows a photo of two paintings side by side. They look almost identical to Baekhyun at first glance.

The one on the left heavy splotches and splatters; red and black and yellow and it just gives off a mean sort of vibe. The one on the right is just as chaotic, the only difference Baekhyun can see is the color spectrum and the splatter pattern isn’t the same… probably. Baekhyun is truly in over his head. “I was having a bad day when I painting this one,” Jongdae zooms in on the ‘mean' one to the left, “And this one,” he scrolls on the zoomed in photo to the painting on the right, “I was in a much different head space.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say, so he waits for Jongdae to continue, noticing the lack of distance since Jongdae started showing him pictures on his phone. "I don’t always have a very abstract brain,” Baekhyun admits, "but I’m trying to see a difference. I promise.” He tilts his head to the side, allowing a better look at Jongdae, pretty moles freckling across his neck and face. Jongdae grins, and (unfortunately) removes himself from Baekhyun’s immediate personal space.

“It’s okay, Baekhyunnie~” and oh, okay. Like creeping in a cute name isn’t adorable at all, maneuvering its way into the conversation and becoming the root of Baekhyun’s warm cheeks. “At least one of us will have a reliable source of income.” Jongdae clasps the hem of his jacket, holding on with his first two fingers and thumb, gently pulling Baekhyun towards him.

This feels like flirting, so Baekhyun moves with it and leans that much closer.

“Does that mean I’m gonna have to pay for everything?” Baekhyun whines. 

“Hmm,” Jongdae hums, his grin stretching across his face. His grip moves from the hem of his jacket so that he’s now hooking a finger in his belt loop. Baekhyun feels the heat reach up up up his ears.

Okay. Definitely flirting. “That’s only if you want to,” Jongdae finishes.

“I want to,” Baekhyun agrees, trying to keep the needy eagerness out of his voice. “But not everything. Just some things.”

“Like?”

“Like your next drink, maybe?” Baekhyun offers.

Jongdae laughs, lets go of the hold he has on Baekhyun’s clothing, “The drinks here are free.”

“Sounds even better for me. I’ll get your next,” Baekhyun downs the rest of his soda, only a few sips. “What would you like?”

Jongdae looks like he’s nearly done with whatever he's drinking, hums in thought then makes eye contact with Baekhyun again, “Water would be nice.”

Baekhyun takes the both empty glasses to the bar where he orders Jongdae’s water as well as another soda for himself. He leans against the siding while he waits for their drinks and glances over in time to see Chanyeol and Kyungsoo speaking with Jongdae. They walk away and exit, while Jongdae waves after them laughing and calling out “Bye!” even as they walk out the door.

The drinks are places down in front of Baekhyun who grabs them and maneuvers his way back to Jongdae, feeling a little out of place knowing the only other people here he knew have left. He hands Jongdae his drink and he says a quick, “Thanks,” before bringing the drink to his lips.

Baekhyun stares as Jongdae’s adams apple bobs with each swallow, and even though he thinks he’s been caught he feigns indifference when he looks away, taking a long sip of his own soda through his straw.

“So Chanyeol and Kyungsoo left?” Baekhyun spins the ice in his glass with his straw, keeping his gaze low.

“They did,” Jongdae lets out a sigh, “Such saps.”

That makes Baekhyun giggle. “I can’t see Kyungsoo being a sap about anything,” and Jongdae whines, and it sounds like it holds a hint of annoyance in it.

“Not true! Kyungsoo gets so _soft_ when he likes someone,” and Baekhyun can tell by the slight quirk of Jongdae’s lip and the mock petulance that he’s not truly annoyed in any shape or form. “Especially with Chanyeol. I’ve never seen him get so enamored so fast.”

There’s a lull in conversation, the music in the restaurant fades out and before the next song can start Baekhyun’s stomach growls loud and proud, signifying that he still hasn’t eaten. Instinctually Baekhyun’s free hand automatically goes to his stomach, as if to hush it and keep quiet, but the damage has already been done and Jongdae is smirking at Baekhyun _again_ because of something stupid and embarrassing.

“Are you hungry?” he asks, and Baekhyun moves the hand on his stomach to his hair as he ruffles it back and forth.

“Ah, yeah I kind of haven’t eaten much tonight,” save for the store bought cookies, but he didn’t want to admit that part.

“Hmm,” Jongdae hums and looks thoughtful for a moment, a good look in Baekhyun’s opinion, “There’s a really good diner close by if you want to eat?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun replies, because even if he’s been embarrassed countless times tonight, he doesn’t want to say goodnight just yet. And if Jongdae is offering he is willing to accept, because he is hungry and the want to spend more time with Jongdae outweighs everything else.

At the diner they talk about Baekhyun and what he’s studying, their favorite MCU characters and movies, and how gross Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are even when they think they’re being subtle. It’s fun and Jongdae is just really pretty, and really funny, and it’s really riling Baekhyun up. But all things must end, so they split the bill and decide to end the night.

They share a cab, waiting for it outside huddled close together because it’s even colder than before and Jongdae was just as unprepared as Baekhyun was outwear wise. They keep their distance when in the cab, but as Baekhyun is sliding out of the cab he feels Jongdae place his hand on top of his. Baekhyun turns, cheeks a flame yet again, and Jongdae thanks him for hanging out and coming to the show case.

Baekhyun enters his apartment with promises of meeting again soon and his number shared with Jongdae. After he take off his shoes and throw his jacket on the back of a chair, he looks at his phone to see a message from an unknown number.

_thanks for hanging out, baekhyunnie~_

And Baekhyun smiles and saves the number to his contacts and promises himself to try not to further embarrass himself in the future.

Probably not gonna happen, but Baekhyun is always willing to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun and jongdae text constantly and go on dates but baekhyun refuses to call them dates even though they’re definitely dates and all they do is flirt. and it isn’t until chanyeol points out that baekhyun is just as whipped for jongdae as he is for kyungsoo that baekhyun internally collapses and asks jongdae out on an official date. does the embarrassment for baekhyun ever end? probably not! i love baekchen so much wowee!
> 
> all of my art related knowledge comes from my own interests and what i’ve learned from family/friends in the field. that being said, kyungsoo’s kinetic sculptures are inspired by the likes of alexander calder, george cutts, and others. jongdae’s inspo comes from abstract expressionist painters like (you guessed it) pollock, rothko, etc. 
> 
> thank you for reading! let me know if you enjoyed :)


End file.
